nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marussia B2
The Marussia B2 is a mid-engined sports coupé manufactured by Marussia Motors and is a cosmetic-only alternate variant of the B1. It was first unveiled at the 2009 Frankfurt Motor Show. The B1 and B2 are the first Russian built sports cars ever made and are fitted with Cosworth engines. Both cars were planned to be produced in a limited quantity. A 2,999 unit production run was planned for the B1 and the B2's production was set to be capped at 500 units. The B2 was planned to enter production in early 2013 under cooperation with Valmet Automotive in Finland, but the plan did not materialise and Marussia Motors ceased to exist in April 2014. ''Need for Speed: World'' The B2 was made available in Need for Speed: World on October 10, 2012 as an A class car. Its release was announced by Electronic Arts on July 3, 2012. The biggest advantage the B2 has over most class A cars is handling. It is very responsive and does not tend to fishtail at any speed. This makes the B2 more effective in corners than any class A Porsche and even the Lotus Elise. Acceleration is another strong trait of the vehicle, as it is up to par with any high-performance class A car. Its nitrous boost is average, but can be improved with skill mods. Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on July 3, 2012 following the 11th "Spot the Devs" event. Yellow The Yellow style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was made available on January 30, 2015 as part of a special weekend rotation. On May 14, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Treasure Hunter The Treasure Hunter style is a treasure hunter car that costs . It was released on October 26, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and various aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The B2 appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as a Sports class vehicle following its reveal during a gameplay demo at EA's 2012 Gamescom Conference. It was officially revealed to be featured on August 29, 2012 on the official Need for Speed Facebook feed. It can be found in various Jack Spots in singleplayer, and is unlocked in multiplayer upon reaching SpeedLevel 34. The overall performance of the B2 is among the best in the Sports class due to a quick acceleration and a high top speed. Its outstanding straight-line performance does come at the expense of handling in comparison to the Nissan GT-R Egoist and other nimbler cars. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The B2 appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as an RCPD unit. RCPD - Patrol The patrol specification of the B2 is unlocked upon completing the rank 3 assignment - "Taught A Lesson". RCPD - Undercover The undercover specification of the B2 is unlocked upon completing the rank 3 assignment - "Real Force". RCPD - Enforcer The enforcer specification of the B2 is unlocked upon completing the rank 3 assignment - "Into Turmoil". Trivia *The B2 in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) is required for unlocking a console specific award. Gallery NFSW_Marussia_B2_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Marussia_B2_Yellow.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Yellow) NFSW_Marussia_B2_Treasure_Hunter.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Treasure Hunter) NFSMW2012MarussiaB2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) Marussia B2 (Mobile).jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSRMarussiaB2Police.jpg|Need for Speed: Rivals (RCPD - Enforcer)